


After Work Relaxation

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Massage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Sex, fem!reader - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A stand-alone piece where the reader receives a massage from Gabe that leads to more.





	After Work Relaxation

You’ve just arrived back home after a long day at work, which has tired you greatly. You stop at the door, hang your coat on the hook and kick your shoes off underneath the coat rack. You shuffle your way through the hall to the living room, where you see Gabe lounging on the sofa, wearing just his pyjama trousers. Your partner without a shirt is something you’ll never tire of.

“Hey, handsome!” you call out from the door way.

“Hey, gorgeous, tough day?” has asks, turning his head to face you a little better.

You nod as you step through the door and drop your bag by the wall, making your way towards him. When you eventually get there, you gently push his legs apart and fall into the space you’ve created on the sofa. Instinctively, Gabe reaches up and begins to massage your shoulders, working his thumbs into your shoulder blades and the muscles above them. The feeling is magical.

“Oh, God… right there” you murmur, each press sending waves of relaxation through your body. You’re sure that if Gabe continues here, you’ll pass out, “Gabe, can we carry on in bed? I’m going to fall asleep because this is so nice.”

“Of course.” He replies, before picking you up bridal style and carrying you up the stairs. You can see his muscles flex deliciously as he does so. When he gets to the bedroom door, he pushes it open with his foot and gently places you on the bed. “Give me a moment.” You tell Gabe, before removing your clothes, but keeping your underwear on, “I can feel the back rub better this way.”

“Hey,” Gabe starts, with a grin on his face, “I’m never going to complain when you take your clothes off, you look stunning!”

You blush, when Gabe compliments you, you always blush. You try to hide that your blushing by crawling up the bed, laying on your front and resting your head on the pillow. Gabe knows what comes next and climbs onto the bed. He swings a leg over you and rests his hips on your ass, leaning down to start rubbing your back. “Y/N, your back is so soft, I love running my hands up it.” He tells you. You bury your face in the pillow to hide your blushing face.

He continues massaging you back for a few minutes and after a while, you start to feel something poking between your legs. Gabe’s getting hard! Just thinking that sends a wave of arousal through your body. You start to feel his hips thrusting gently, which you guess Gabe doesn’t realise he’s doing. His cock’s now pressing against your soaked entrance, only your panties and his pyjamas between you. You can’t help but softly moan. Gabe leans down, he’s stopped massaging you by this point, and kisses your neck passionately. He alternates between kissing and biting, but both actions cause you to get more and more wet.

“Gabe… pl-please.” You beg quietly.

He bites a little harder, confirming that he’ll move past teasing. He backs up and grabs your ass, “I love your ass, Y/N.” he tells you, slapping it gently. The mixture of a compliment and the slap causes your juices to flow, soaking your panties. Gabe grabs the waistband and tugs them down, leaving them on your lower legs.

Gently, he pulls your hips up and buries his face in your crotch, licking your wet slit up and down. This causes you to moan loudly in pleasure, as you cum on his tongue. You hear him chuckle softly as he parts your lips and pushes his tongue inside of you. Once it’s inside, he twists it in what feels like a hundred different directions, each one giving you a new sense of pleasure. He pulls his mouth away and steps off of the bed, removing his pyjamas.

He pulls your panties completely off, they’ll only get in his way now, and climbs back on top. He puts his legs either side of you and resumes his position. With his thick cock in hand, he positions it on your entrance. He places his hands either side of your head and pushes his hips forward, penetrating you with his thick shaft. You loudly moan, calling his name as he thrusts powerfully, deep inside you. He leans down to kiss your neck as he pounds, which just causes you to cum harder.

You have no idea how long this lasts, only that it’s pleasuring you completely. You feel his cock harden further and you know what’s next.

“I’m… huh… going t-to… cum!” Gabe tells you between breaths.

“It’s… uh… safe ins-side!” you moan back.

He grunts as he unloads his thick cum inside you, filling your womb. You feel every twitch as he continues to cum. After the last twitch, he pants as he slowly pulls himself out of you and flops onto the bed next to you.

You turn to him and speak breathlessly, “I love how these massages turn out!”


End file.
